Nothing Important Happened Today II
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =November 18, 2001 |number =9ABX02 |dates =May 2001 |written =Chris Carter & Frank Spotnitz |directed =Tony Wharmby |viewers=9.4 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Dæmonicus |prev =Nothing Important Happened Today |prevarc =Nothing Important Happened Today |nextarc=Trust No 1 |season =9 }} "'Nothing Important Happened Today II'" is the second episode of the ninth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis Scully, Doggett and Reyes are led to a ship where they find evidence of experimentation on human embryos. Summary A captain of a vintage WWII navy ship passes through a series of tight security points to deliver a communique to Dr. Nordlinger. He is working in a lab with tests being done on human ova, and upon receipt of the communique is unsettled. He immediately orders the captain to return the ship to base. Follmer leaves the water reclamation facility after failing to spot Doggett, who passes out under water. Shannon McMahon passes air into his lungs keeping him alive. Back at FBI headquarters Reyes is called into Follmer's office. Follmer warns her to distance herself from Doggett and his investigation of Kersh but Reyes believes Follmer has his own agenda against Doggett and is merely using her. She walks out, despite being advised by Skinner that Follmer is the only one who can help her keep her job. Skinner later warns Scully about Doggett and Reyes being hell bent on the investigation of Kersh. A troubled Scully informs Skinner that something happened with William and that she cannot let Mulder know, due to it being too dangerous for him to be brought back to the FBI. Back at Doggett's house, Doggett wakes up and finds McMahon there who tells him that she and Knowle Rohrer are products of 50 years of military science to create Super-soldiers who cannot be killed. She wants to stop the program and asks for Doggett's help to expose the deaths of the two men she killed. Scully is called to Doggett's house and she tells him the program is to be expanded by adding chloramine, a mutation inducing chemical, to the water supply. She goes onto add that the technology has been so far developed that they have now given birth to a super-soldier through a mutated egg, hinting that William is this super-solider. Back on the ship, the Captain leaves the ship and unsuccessfully attempts to call Carl Wormus, the EPA official drowned by McMahon. Back on board the ship he is approached by Knowle Rohrer who informs him he is the new second in command. Rohrer later queries the captain about the vessel's mission. The body of the original second-in-command is then found floating in the water nearby. Scully examines McMahon and finds her to be physically normal. Doggett is called into the FBI and suspended by a smug and gleeful Follmer and Kersh, for gross insubordination. Reyes is untrusting of McMahon, and tries to find out more about her history, learning she is a DOJ employee and had been contacted by Wormus and McFarland to expose the plans to contaminate the water supply. The The Lone Gunmen intercept a call from the Captain to Wormus telling him to contact the FBI. Rohrer is nearby eavesdropping on the call. The Captain then pulls a gun on the Navy Seal, demanding that Nordlinger hand over the project's data. He doesn't notice Rohrer creeping up behind him. Scully, Reyes and Doggett go to the ship after hearing Reyes' findings. They expect to meet the captain but instead find Rohrer whom Doggett shoots repeatedly to no effect, as Reyes and Scully flee. Rohrer attacks Doggett brutally and attempts to kill him before being decapitated from behind by McMahon. She in turn is then stabbed through the stomach by the headless torso of Rohrer, and they both tumble into the harbor's water. The Agents then board the ship and find it empty, Reyes and Scully find the decapitated body of the Captain before finding a secret lab where human ova are being altered with lists of test subjects and women who have been targeted, Doggett finds a bomb and urges his fellow agents to leave. They narrowly escape the explosion. Back at FBI headquarters, Doggett confronts Kersh who was not implicated in the conspiracy. Kersh explains to Doggett that he left the piece of evidence that helped Doggett find what he did, and it was him who warned Mulder his life was in danger if he stayed. Scully then had told him to go into hiding. Under water we see McMahon's and Rohrer's lifeless bodies, and suddenly McMahon's eyes snap open. Scully wakes up suddenly, presumably having this nightmare, she goes back to sleep as the mobile above William's crib starts to move of its own accord. References Background Information *This episode's tag line is the same as the episode's title, "Nothing Important Happened Today". *As noted by Kersh, the title comes from King George III's supposed diary entry on July 4th 1776, the same day that America declared Independence. Cast and Characters *Ryan Cutrona (The Captain) previously played Sheriff Paul Gerlach in the Millennium episode "Weeds". Cast Starring *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Robert Patrick as Special Agent John Doggett *Annabeth Gish as Special Agent Monica Reyes *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Also Starring * James Pickens, Jr. as Deputy Director Alvin Kersh Guest Starring *Lucy Lawless as Shannon McMahon *Adam Baldwin as Knowle Rohrer *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike *Dean Haglund as Richard Langly *Ryan Cutrona as The Captain *Ben Reed as Young Officer *Jeff Austin as Dr. Nordlinger *Cary Elwes as Assistant Director Brad Follmer Co-Starring *Victoria Gallegos as Follmer's Secretary *Kevin E. West as Navy Seal *Travis Riker as William Scully III *James Riker as William Scully III *Wyatt Smith as William Scully III External Links * #Part 2| }} * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:Mythology episodes Category:TXF Season 9 episodes